


Pranks

by Dreameater55taker



Series: The gay Avengers [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker





	

Clint stopped, crossing his arms as he saw Pietro setting up (prank). “What are you doing?”  
Pietro smiled, not looking up from his work, “I’m pranking Loki.”  
Clint sighed, “That’s not a good idea.”  
“Why not?” Pietro looked over his shoulder at Clint, “The God of Trickery and Mischief has to be able to appreciate a good prank, right?”  
“He’ll prank you back and I won’t be the one to explain it to Thor.” Clint shook his head.  
The (prank makes a mess, Pietro getting caught in it) before Loki appeared, “That was rather cute.” He smirked, “I’d love a good prank war but unfortunately for you, I am, as you said, the God of Trickery and Mischief.” He started to walk around Pietro, enjoying the sight of using the human’s own prank against him, “I invented pranking.”  
“Bull.” Clint crossed his arms, “You’re going to cheat.”  
Loki looked over at Clint, “Don’t I always?”  
“Yes, that will make this more enjoyable.” Pietro grinned, “Let’s see who wins.”  
Loki leaned back on a wall, “I don’t have to see who wins, I’ve been pulling pranks for thousands of your Earth years. I’ve got more pranks in my little finger than you have in your entire body.”  
“Oh I see, needs to defend his pride.” Pietro grinned, “I hope you can keep up.”  
“Normally I would laugh and tell you to go for it but I don’t think this is a good idea.” Clint backed up, worried.  
Loki tilted his head to the side a little, “This is one race you’re sure to lose, Quicksilver.”  
Thor walked into the room, “Loki.” His voice boomed, “I disapprove of this.”  
“Oh, come on, Thor.” Loki sighed, rolling his eyes, “I wasn’t even the one who started this.”  
“You can be the better person about it, though.” Thor frowned, “Understood?”  
Loki smirked, “And give the human the satisfaction of being the only prankster? You know me better than that, Thor. I have to put him in his place for he dared try pranking me.”  
“Do not destroy the tower.” Thor glared at Loki, “Loki, this is our home.”  
Loki held his hands up, “I rather like this tower. I have no intention of breaking anything but this human’s spirit.” He smirked.  
“Thor, I can handle this horned loser.” Pietro grinned, “Don’t think he's going to win so easily.”  
Thor paused, looking towards Pietro, “Loki, teach this human a lesson.”  
“I think I can come up with something fitting.” Loki eyed Pietro before he pushed off the wall, “I do believe I’m done here, Thor.”  
“Loki, wait.” Thor reached out grabbing him, “May I take you out for dinner?”  
“I do believe you may.” Loki smiled. He looked back at Clint, “I trust you bear witness that I’m already winning in the pranks.”  
“I did and don’t drag me into this.” Clint frowned before climbing into one of the vents scrambling away.  
“I will win this.” Pietro spoke in a stubborn manner, “I know I can.”  
Loki hummed as he and Thor walked towards the elevator, “That was fun.”  
“Don’t do anything that will make little Evangeline cry.” Thor reached over pulling Loki to him.  
“Never. She’s far too adorable for me to hurt in any way.” Loki waved a dismissive hand, “Her boyfriend is asking for this though and I shall show him no mercy.”  
“I know.” Thor let out a loud laugh, “Like you show no mercy in bed.” He grinned brightly.  
Loki rolled his eyes, “Like you’d know what mercy in bed is.”  
“I don’t hold back.” Thor quickly leaned over pressing a kiss to Loki’s lips, “But you are who I pledge myself.”  
“And you are always true to your pledge.” Loki smiled.  
Thor let his eyes linger on Loki’s smiling face, “Who else would be this beautiful?” He reached up brushing his fingers over Loki’s cheek.  
Loki smirked, “I can think of a few…” Illusionary versions of himself began to appear in the room.  
“More of you?” Thor glanced around, “I prefer only one.” Thor frowned.  
“Perfection in singularity.” Loki smiled as the illusion vanished.  
“I agree with you.” Thor let out another of his perfect smiles, “I wish to stay with you longer.”


End file.
